ultraethranorioumfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkham Studios
Arkham Studios is an Australian studio founded by Zman700, famous for their cross-over fighting game Justice League vs The Avengers: Protectors of Earth. They also specialize in movie productions and television productions. History Arkham Studios was founded by Zman700, who, in turn, decided to make fanon games possible. The first fanon game that was created was an unknown project, titled Spider-Man: Fugitive, a game that saw Spider-Man being hunted down by the major criminals of New York City. The game was the only Spider-Man game that was made by the studio. Info on Zman700 Zman700 is the main producer on all projects who also writes the stories of the games. He has been the writer of Justice League vs The Avengers: Protector of Earth and Spider-Man: Fugitive. Although Spider-Man: Fugitive was successful, he wanted to make more linear projects. Success After signing a contract deal to make more fanon games with Wikia, Arkham Studios was in talks to make a Batman fighting game. Although the studio was on board with creating a Batman fanon game, the game's storyline went nowhere. Arkham Studios were then hired to create an original game named '''Ashes till Dawn, '''which was the jumpstart to a trilogy of games set in the universe. Ashes till Dawn was a huge success, with the game earning a cult following. Arkham Studios then focused their attentions on another Marvel game, titled Deadpool: The Merc With A Mouth. The game was yet, another success, with praise towards the humorous tone. Arkham Studios then focused on a sequel to Ashes till Dawn, titled Ashes till Dawn: New Angels. The game was worked on for two years at the studio as they wanted to have a genius game. The game was given praise upon release. Decline With Ashes till Dawn: Warriors Arkham Studios fast-tracked production on a third game in the Ashes till Dawn series after the success of Ashes till Dawn: New Angels. Arkham Studios were then pressured by the distributor to wrap up the series as a whole, so Arkham Studios rushed the storyline. The distributor then pressured studio to make sure that the game had a whole new storyline to coincide with the main storyline, but then the studio decided against the idea to have a new storyline and thus, that story was scrapped. Ashes till Dawn: Warriors was then released to moderate reviews from critics, but some criticism from the fans, calling the game as a muddled up story. Arkham Studios then decided to become an independent studio, abandoning the distributor after they blamed them for not allowing them to have full control over the storyline. TV Show Adaptation of Ashes till Dawn Arkham Studios looked for a suitable distributor for an adaptation of the Ashes till Dawn game for television, finding themselves in a deal with Cartoon Network. Arkham Studios was happy that Cartoon Network were fans of the game series and they were interested to see how they would bring new ideas to the universe. Arkham Studios had full creative control over the episodes and after the first season premiered to praise from the fans, the show was given a second season. Although the show was given a second season, Arkham Studios decided to distance themselves away from the second season of the show, allowing Cartoon Network to have full creative control over the license. Justice League vs The Avengers: Protectors of Earth As Arkham Studios continued to find a new distributor after their independent games were polarized by critics, their hopes were found when they were contracted by both DC Entertainment and Marvel Entertainment to make a game based upon their two most famous superhero teams, The Justice League and The Avengers. Justice League vs The Avengers: Protectors of Earth was released to praise by critics and fans alike, making the game their first successful game since Ashes till Dawn: New Angels. Return to Ashes till Dawn: The TV Show Most of the crew involved in Arkham Studios returned to produce some episodes of Ashes till Dawn: The TV Show after the second season's lackluster final episode. Ashes till Dawn Season 3 was received poorly towards the critics for not being too original and the fans of the first two seasons distanced themselves away from the third season. The show was cancelled after the season 3 finale and Cartoon Network gave the rights of the Ashes till Dawn license. Arkham Studios stated that Ashes till Dawn Season 3 wasn't their intention to make. Ashes till Dawn Movie Arkham Studios struck a deal with Warner Bros. Pictures to make a movie based upon Ashes till Dawn. Although they were uncertain that the project would likely go anywhere, they eventually decided to make the movie along with Warner. The movie, named Ashes till Dawn: Revolutions was released to critical and fan praise, with most regarding the studio for making up for the lackluster Ashes till Dawn Season 3. Games *Spider-Man: Fugitive *Ashes till Dawn *Ashes till Dawn: New Angels *Deadpool: Merc With A Mouth *Ashes till Dawn: Warriors *Dreamers *The Angels Have Fallen *Heathens *Justice League vs The Avengers: Protectors of Earth Category:Companies